Wireless network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. More and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities previously are now built to be network capable. The electronic devices may communicate with one another via the network. Parties associated with the electronic devices may want to monitor the operations of the electronic device and collect information regarding its events or environment for analytics. Electronic devices may be configured by a company to function on a certain wireless network. The electronic device may also switch owners during its life and this may result in a desire to switch wireless networks of which the device is configured to operate.